


Pearls on a String Chapter 11 Companion

by dongyrn



Series: RWBY: Team PERL [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in my ongoing OC story over at Fanfiction.net, I've kept the rating at T and intend to do so. In light of that, I decided to pull out an intended lemon scene and host it up here so as not to affect the main story. Obviously, if you've just come across this from FFN, you should read the actual story first: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11746832/1/Pearls-on-a-String</p><p>(This chapter has been incorporated into the chapter 11 of the uncensored version here on AO3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls on a String Chapter 11 Companion

“Well,” Beryl said, twisting her fingers together anxiously. “Um, I can figure out which one is yours…”

She started slightly when she felt Sunny’s hands slip around her waist from behind. “Hey, you don’t have to be nervous,” the Fox Faunus murmured, placing a gentle kiss against her neck that made her shudder. “We can take it as slow as you like. Just relax and enjoy our time together.”

“Y- Yeah, just, um, relax,” Beryl replied, swallowing. “S- So, what now?”

“Well, first things first,” Sunny stated firmly. She pulled back and turned the blue-haired girl around in her arms until they were facing each other, nose to nose. “No matter what, there’s nothing you will do to mess things up, okay?” she continued softly. “We’re gonna still be friends afterwards, this is just us having fun.”

“Okay,” Beryl breathed, feeling the tenseness drop from her shoulders as she nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Grinning, Sunny leaned in for another kiss before pulling back and gently leading the two of them over towards her bed. Her hands moved up Beryl’s back to the top of her dress’ zipper.

“You still okay?” the orange-haired girl asked.

“Yeah,” Beryl smiled back, her own hands pulling Sunny’s zipper down. “Actually, I’m good now.”

Sunny giggled as she pulled Beryl’s dress off slowly. “Oh, you will be,” she replied in a low, sultry voice.

Beryl shuddered again as the Fox Faunus’ words sent a thrill of anticipation through her. She pulled down on Sunny’s dress until they were both standing there in their underwear.

The orange-haired girl wasted little time in slowly lowering herself down Beryl’s body, trailing kisses and teasing licks with her small warm tongue.

Beryl moaned softly as she closed her eyes. _Well, this certainly feels amazing so far…_ And then she let out a surprised _yelp_ as Sunny placed a kiss right over her pubic region on top of her underwear.

“Sorry,” the Faunus giggled. “Didn’t mean to startle ya.”

“N- No, it’s okay…” She suddenly couldn’t take her eyes off of the orange-haired girl as she knelt by her feet, gazing up at her with such heated look in her amber eyes.

Beryl sucked in a breath as Sunny gently scraped her fingernails along her sides, until she caught the ends of her panties and began to slowly pull them downwards. She knew her body was trembling, but it didn’t seem to be out of fear or apprehension.

_Oum, this is really, really turning me on…_

After she’d pulled her panties off, Sunny looked down and smiled delightedly. “Oh, how nice,” she purred, sounding more like a Cat Faunus. “You match.”

Blushing brightly, Beryl cleared her throat. “Um, yeah, I- Ahhh!” She threw her head back at the unexpected sensation of Sunny’s tongue darting in to give her clitoris a little flick. The teasing action sent a jolt of electricity coursing through her, and dimly she noted that she was leaking profusely from between her legs now.

Evidently Sunny’s Faunus senses easily picked up on that as well. “Mmm, what a nice reaction,” she murmured, planting another kiss but this time on the skin just above where her pubic hair began.

Shivering with need, Beryl helped her lover to her feet and eagerly mashed their lips together, causing her to moan further. This time Sunny fervently joined in, her own moans making the diminutive girl even more excited, if that were possible. She felt Sunny reach behind her and slowly unhook her bra, and tried to do the same but fumbled with the clasp.

Sunny broke from the kiss with a grin. “It takes some practice, if you’re not doing it on yourself,” she explained softly. She took a step back, unhooking her own bra and letting it fall to the floor along with Beryl’s.

The blue-haired girl stared at Sunny chest avidly. They were round and firm, with pink nipples that almost seemed to fade into the skin until they pebbled up from exposure to the air.

“Wow,” she breathed.

Sunny giggled again. “Thanks, but I was about to say the same about you.”

“Really?” she asked skeptically, looking down at her own far-from-impressive chest. “You know, I have to wear the smallest size they make.”

“Well, that’s just perfect then,” Sunny laughed. “More than a mouthful is too much, don’tcha think?”

Beryl snorted, and then couldn’t help sharing with her laughter, even if she was blushing furiously from the comment and what it entailed. Sunny must have felt the need to expound on her opinion, as she placed a hand on her shoulder to gently push her back on the bed behind her.

“Lemme show you what I mean,” the Faunus girl said with a lusty sigh as she placed a few more kisses around Beryl’s collarbone. Sunny hovered over her chest for a heartbeat, a look of wonderment on her face. “I absolutely adore the color of your nipples,” she finally murmured. “They’re like rubies sitting right there, waiting for me to suck on them.”

“Oum, Sunny,” Beryl gasped. “You keep that up and I’m gonna soak your bed before you even touch me!”

Sunny giggled once more at her comment, and finally lowered her head down, giving one nipple a long, lazy lick. Beryl arched her back, moaning quietly, but the noises from her increased as the orange-haired girl wrapped her lips around the same nipple and sucked on it. She opened her mouth further, drawing the entirety of her breast into her mouth before letting it slide out so that she could once again suck on the nipple, repeating the process several times though she would alternate with swirling her tongue around it.

Beryl could feel it building up in her abdomen, the warm feeling almost like a sneeze, and before she could even identify what was happening she let out a strangled shout. Her entire body tensed, and then she collapsed backwards, breathing heavily.

Sunny’s face peered down at her once she regained her senses. “Hey there,” the Faunus chuckled. “Did you really just orgasm from me sucking on your nipples?”

“Um… Yes?”

“Wow.”

“I guess they’re really sensitive.”

“Mmhmm,” Sunny grinned. “I wonder what other sensitive places I can find…”

“O- Okay,” Beryl stammered, still trying to regain some semblance of coherent thought.

“Or… I could just go right for the sweet spot, now that you’re all wet and ready.”

The blue-haired girl could only squeak wordlessly.

“Yep, I agree,” Sunny smirked. “I’ve waited long enough to taste you.” She ran her nimble fingers along Beryl’s sides as she lowered herself again, this time not stopping at her small breasts but continuing downwards. Beryl stared wide-eyed at the top of her orange head when she stopped, poised right over her most private of areas.

“You ready?” Sunny whispered hungrily.

Beryl could only nod frantically. _Oum, yes I’m ready, I’m about to explode just from the anticipation!_

Sunny lowered her head and ran her tongue along the insides of Beryl’s thighs, causing her to squirm and moan. But then she let out a sharp gasp as Sunny ran her tongue along the length of her opening next, from bottom to top, before lingering around her clit.

“Oh… f- fuck, Sunny… oh, please, don’t stop…”

Eager to please, Sunny continued her ministrations, swirling her tongue around the entire area, even sucking lightly on the extended clitoris. After a few minutes of this, with Beryl’s moans becoming increasingly louder and more desperate, the Fox Faunus paused and looked up along the length of her lover.

“Are you alright with penetration?” she asked, with a look of concern. “I mean, I didn’t ask before-”

“Gods, yes, please just fuck me already!” Beryl almost yelled.

Sunny snickered lightly as she lowered her head once more, but this time she shifted one hand from around her legs where she had been holding the blue-haired girl and bringing it over to just below her mouth. She kept up the attention on Beryl’s clit, alternating between sucking and teasing it with her tongue, while slowly slipping one digit in.

Beryl’s back arched in ecstasy from the intense feeling as Sunny moved her finger in and out, ever so slowly. “S- Sunny, please… har- harder, please, harder…”

The Faunus girl sped up, eventually joining her index finger with her middle one and pumping in and out. Beryl’s juices were running freely down her wrist and coating her chin as she eagerly lapped it up all the while.

“Oh, Sunny, I’m… ahhh, I’m gonna… ahhhhHHHHH!”

Beryl let out a sharp scream as Sunny scraped her clit with her teeth ever so gently. It was enough to send her over the edge, her hands practically tearing the sheets from where they were balled up in them, and her toes curling up tightly.

She came to again after a few minutes, once again eyeing the grinning visage of Sunny perched in her vision, head propped up on one hand. This time, however, she was lazily licking the fingers of her other hand, the action causing another tightness to form in Beryl’s belly.

“Holy fucking shit,” Beryl breathed wonderingly.

Sunny threw her head back and laughed delightedly. “Oh my Oum, that’s the best reaction yet,” she giggled. “So, guess what?”

Beryl raised an eyebrow, unable to vocalize any further at the moment.

“Well,” Sunny began with a gleam in her eyes. “You can now say you’ve been fucked unconscious!”

That set them both off into a snickering, giggling fit. Sunny wrapped her arms around Beryl, holding her in close while Beryl marveled at the euphoric feeling that held fast to her entire body. She bent her head towards her orange-haired lover’s face, but Sunny placed a warning finger on her lips.

“Hey, you know where this mouth has been, right?” she asked with a humorous twinkle in her eyes.

Beryl considered the finger held against her lips, and gave it an experimental lick. “Same place that’s been, I imagine.”

Sunny giggled and slipped the finger into Beryl’s mouth, letting her wrap her tongue around it. “I had no idea you could be so kinky,” she murmured.

“Well,” Beryl replied offhandedly once the digit had been withdrawn, “I figure if I don’t mind the taste so much, well then…”

“Oh!” the Faunus’ eyes widened, and then her grin did as well as she made a small pleased noise in her throat. “So, you want to return the favor, hmm?”

Beryl blushed and glanced away for a moment. “Um, yeah… I was thinking about it, anyways…”

“Well don’t let me stop you,” Sunny purred, leaning in and giving her a long, slow kiss that sent a delicious shudder through Beryl’s body. They pulled apart, a long trail of saliva still attached that made the both of them giggle as they wiped their mouths.

“Just gimme another minute,” Beryl murmured. “Still can’t feel my toes yet.”

“Toes are overrated anyway.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mmhmm. Especially in bed. Well, unless you’re into that sort of thing.”

Beryl snickered. “You really just always say what’s on your mind, don’t you?”

“Pretty much. Like how much I want to feel your lips on my pussy right now.”

The blue-haired girl laughed again, burying her face into the crook of Sunny’s neck. “Well, far be it from me to keep a beautiful girl waiting.”

Beryl moved hesitantly down the length of Sunny’s body, lingering over her full breasts with her mouth wrapped around one nipple and her hand gently massaging the other. Sunny let out soft moans of pleasure which encouraged her to keep going down, placing a trail of nibbles and kisses down her abdomen until she paused, finally getting a good look at the region between Sunny’s legs.

“Oh, wow,” Beryl breathed. “So, um... “

“Yes, I like to keep trimmed,” Sunny giggled. There was only a small patch of orange hair that started above the clit and ended after few inches, exposing her glistening labia before her eyes.

“Damn,” she murmured. “That’s… really cool…”

“If we had more time, I could show you how,” Sunny replied. “Maybe I could message you later with the details?”

“Sure, okay,” Beryl chuckled, amused at how their discussion had meandered over into personal grooming habits in the middle of their intimate moment. “Um, so, I’m just gonna… dive right on in, alright?”

Sunny ran the fingers of one hand through Beryl’s blue hair. “Don’t worry about being gentle,” she said quietly. “I can take whatever you have in mind.”

She gulped. “Oh, um… I don’t really have any idea what I’m doing, other than what you did, sooo…”

“That’s fine,” Sunny giggled. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Right,” Beryl nodded, easing her head down. She remembered Sunny’s earlier ministrations, and tried to copy them as best she could. She began by running her tongue along the inside of Sunny’s thighs, grinning at the pleased noises it caused.

_Okay, well… here goes…_

Beryl slowly licked along the length of Sunny’s wet mound. She was pleased to note that the Fox Faunus had a different taste than she herself did, sweeter and less salty. In fact, she found herself enjoying the taste quite a bit, which lent itself to her enthusiasm in continuing her exploration. Sunny’s hand in her hair tightened once she reached her clitoris, giving it a curious pull with her lips.

_So that’s what that looks like… At least now I can see how she could do the things she did. I wonder if…_

She sucked the clit into her mouth, but ran her teeth along it, mindful to keep it as gentle as possible. Sunny let out a loud, shuddering moan, and brought her other hand around to hold Beryl’s head in place.

_Okay, guess she likes that! Now let’s see what I can do with my hand._

She slipped a finger inside Sunny, meeting very little resistance as her lover was already soaking wet. While still running her teeth along her clit, she quickly added a second finger.

“Oh, gods, yes!” Sunny screamed. “Yes, Beryl, fuck me, please, fuck me, oh yes yes yes…”

The Fox Faunus tightened her thighs around Beryl’s face, and she assumed that she was coming close to an orgasm already. She picked the pace up, plunging her fingers in and out as quickly as she could while continuing to play with her clitoris. The blue-haired girl was becoming more and more excited herself, but ignored the temptation to use her other hand to get herself off as it was otherwise occupied holding her up enough to breathe.

Finally Sunny let out a wordless shout as her back arched and every muscle in her body tensed up at once. Beryl had a brief though anxious moment, wondering if she would be smothered, but Sunny collapsed onto the bed again soon enough, a pleased sigh escaping from her lips.

Beryl crawled back up her lover’s body. “So,” she asked a little anxiously. “Um, was it okay?”

“Oh, honey,” Sunny purred, her eyes closed but wearing a wide smile on her face. “That was _fabulous_.”

She giggled, tucking herself into Sunny’s side and cleaning off her fingers much like she saw her lover do earlier. “You know,” she commented nonchalantly. “I really like the taste of you.”

“Oh you do, do you?”

“Mmhmm. It’s yummy.”

The room was filled with Sunny’s tinkling laughter as she pulled Beryl into a tight hug. “Oh, Beryl, thank you so much…” she finally murmured happily.

“Huh? Thank me? Whatever for?”

“For being you, for starters,” Sunny replied, pulling back enough to give her a quick kiss. “And also for agreeing to be with me tonight. This has been… well, I’m never, ever going to forget how special it was.”

“Me neither,” Beryl smiled. “I should be thanking you, though, for making my first time so nice.”

“Just nice, eh?” Sunny smirked.

Beryl rolled her eyes. “Okay, well how about mind-blowing, orgasmic, unbelievably hot…”

The Fox Faunus rolled her hand at her. “Go on, go on…”

Snickering, she leaned in to capture Sunny’s lips in another kiss. “Absolutely wonderful,” she murmured once she pulled back again.

“Good,” Sunny murmured back. “So, then, I have just one question for you…”

“Um, okay…?” Beryl prompted hesitantly.

“Ready for round three?”

Beryl rolled her eyes humorously. “Am I ever,” she giggled.


End file.
